


On The Run

by namtaetion



Series: Idle Town [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assisted Suicide, Brutality, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Violence, England (Country), F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Rape, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, but they finally get what they wanted, depressed chaeyoung, there's not really a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namtaetion/pseuds/namtaetion
Summary: Roseanne really wasn't expecting her Sunday to go like this.The gun was barrelled deep into the back of her neck as she hurriedly stashed the cash inside the big duffel bag. The camera near the cash desk had been smashed into pieces and glasses lay everywhere around the floor surrounded by people crouched on the floor in horror, the person behind Roseanne shouted loudly in her ear. Her hands shook and tears pricked at her eyes, this is definitely not how she wanted her Sunday to go.





	On The Run

Roseanne really wasn't expecting her Sunday to go like this.

  
The gun was barrelled deep into the back of her neck as she hurriedly stashed the cash inside the big duffel bag. The camera near the cash desk had been smashed into pieces and glasses lay everywhere around the floor surrounded by people crouched on the floor in horror, the person behind Roseanne shouted loudly in her ear. Her hands shook and tears pricked at her eyes, this is definitely not how she wanted her Sunday to go.

  
“ _Hurry the fuck up_ , I don't have all day.” The robber ushered and Roseanne’s hands worked faster, stuffing the last of it into the duffel bag and the robber snatched it from her. The gun moved from behind her neck to near her kidneys.

  
The arm that grabbed the duffel bag wrapped itself around her neck and dragged Roseanne out of the store. She screamed and cried out with as much force as she could but all she got was a head-butt to the back of her skull. They reached a large black van where Roseanne was thrown to the back of, she crawled to the robber pleading and blubbering but to no avail. The doors slammed shut and the van drove out of the crime scene as fast as it could. Then there were gunshots and she began to scream.

  
Roseanne's screams died down the further they drove and she sighed, her back leaned against the other duffel bags and stretched out her limbs. The car stopped abruptly and the doors opened, Roseanne smiled widely at the Mario mask that covered Lisa's head.

  
“Did you really have to wear that mask?” Roseanne asked as Lisa grabbed her hand to help her out the van.

  
“What you don't like it?” Lisa shook her blonde mane and smiled widely. “I like to think of how scarred my victims will be, knowing one of their beloved childhood cartoon characters are holding them at gunpoint.”

  
Roseanne chuckled and pulled the bits of the skin coloured silicone off her face, “what a nice human you are.”

  
Lisa snorted and threw the mask on the floor, Roseanne looked at her surroundings as the blonde set fire to it. They were in an abandoned parking lot, she looked up at the streetlights. No camera in sight, Lisa had probably been here before a few times.

  
Speaking of Lisa…

  
Roseanne turned attention to the smell of burning plastic that wafted its way into her nose, she hacked and covered her nose.

  
“What're you doing?” She exclaimed and moved away from where the burning was taking place.

  
Lisa glanced up the other with a quirked eyebrow, she looked down at the melting Mario mask then back at Roseanne. “Burning the evidence - what does it look like I'm doing?”

  
“Stop that!” Roseanne hit the air with the hand that wasn’t covering her nose. “It’s releasing dioxins that are bad for us to inhale.”

  
The blonde haired let out a scoff but ignored her anyway. “If anything it’ll bring your wish of death even faster. You should be thanking me.”

  
“Why did I even agree to do this with you?” Roseanne pulled the short black wig off her own head and ran her hands through her strawberry blonde hair.

  
The two had met only just a few short hours ago, by the River Thames in the freezing winter morning. The air blew harsh winds and whipped past Roseanne’s face as she stared beyond the river. Tear pooled up around her eyes and she bit her lips.

  
Everything went to hell the night before.

  
Roseanne was tired of being in the closet and she just wanted to be free, but her parents still had a very old-fashioned view of things. They thought gay people were sinners and deserved to be burned at the stake. She hadn't come out to them voluntarily but instead, her mum was eavesdropping on one of Roseanne’s rant sessions with Jennie.

  
The door burst open and she was pulled down into the living by her hair, cruel and vile words were thrown at her left and right - words that even thinking about it now made her shiver. Her mum left to tell Roseanne’s dad who unhooked his belt.

  
“After everything we've done for you, this is how you repay us? By becoming a _dyke_?” Was what he said, each word emphasised with a blow from his belt.

  
They had dragged her back into her room and placed a lock on the door handle, imprisoning her for who knows how long.

  
For several hours, Roseanne cried and cried until she could do so no more. Her heart still thumped heavy in her chest and she was still breathing hard, and could barely move, the pain was too much. She was scared for the next day, what her mum might do - what would happen to her.

  
She didn't want to find out.

  
Then the door creaked open, her dad stormed inside and shut it. He didn't say much, he pushed on the bed and…

  
And had his way with her. Roseanne screamed so hard that she thought she'd cough up her lungs. All she got was a hit to the head and his tie stuffed down her throat. When he left, Roseanne made her mind up.

  
With nothing but the clothes on her body and the bag on her back, Roseanne snuck out through the window. It was four in the morning, the sky was dark but the streetlights were bright enough for her to see where she was jumping. Roseanne had done this multiple times, she wasn't afraid of falling.

  
What she was afraid of was, what was to become of her? Her parents had told her almost every day that she'd be nothing without them and she started to believe that, what was Roseanne even going to do? She had no education, failed her GCSE's and couldn't get into any good college or sixth form. Her life was shit and she was making it even shittier by running away.

  
Somehow her thoughts had dragged her all the way to the River Thames. She wiped at her tears and cried out at the world. There was no use being here, no one cared for her - especially not her parents anymore.

  
Roseanne was just a waste of space, she was a vacuum that was sucking out life when it never belonged to her, she shouldn't have ever been born. What was the point if her life was going to become like this. She cried out, even more, pulled the bag over her head and tossed it into the river, it made a big splash before it got swept away.

  
She could end this all now, just jump over the barrier, no one will know or find out on time. She'd be dead before that happens.

  
Roseanne lifted to foot but was stopped by a hand that curled around her ankle. She pulled her leg away and turned around, a blonde hair girl looked at her with narrowed eyes.

  
“I don't have an exact idea about what you're going to do but I am completely sure it's idiotic.” She said, voice loud. Too loud. She grabbed Roseanne's shoulders and pulled her away from the barrier.

  
“ _Don't touch me_.” Roseanne spat out and shoved her away, she folded her arms across her chest and stepped back.

  
“Just trying to save you.” The blonde haired lifted her hands up in surrender.

  
“I don't need saving.” Roseanne’s own eyes narrowed.

  
There were a small scoff and an eyebrow raise. “Sure.”

  
Roseanne ignored her and stomped to the bench, the girl followed close behind and sat next to her. She glanced at Roseanne and around her.

  
“What are you doing here so early in the morning anyway?” She asked as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

  
“What are _you_ doing here so early in the morning?” Roseanne countered.

  
“I asked you first.”

  
She let out an annoyed breath and ignored the girl. They sat there in silence for the longest time, the sky began to brighten and turn a pale blue. Roseanne was shivering badly but she was okay with it. Maybe she could freeze to death.

  
“Hey, wanna do something fun?” Blondie asked, she pulled the scarf around her neck off and placed it around Roseanne.

  
“What do you mean by fun?”

  
The other shrugged. “Dunno. Just things you've always wanted to, like bungee jumping or be in a gang war.”

  
“Why the fuck would I want to be in a gang war?”

  
“Why not?” Was all Blondie said. “It's exhilarating.”

  
“It's dangerous.”

  
The girl gave her look that clearly said, ‘duh!’. “That's the point.”

  
Roseanne shook her head and watched the small ripples in the water. “I've always wanted to do something reckless, like rob a bank.” She said, her small voice but the other heard.

  
She sat up with a wide grin, “then let's do that!”

  
“What? I'm not going to jail.”

  
Blondie rolled her eyes. “Okay, so we'll start with something small, a corner shop?”

  
It was Roseanne’s turn to scoff, she pulled the brown scarf over her runny nose. “And why would I actually do that?”

  
“Yolo?” Was the answer she got.

  
It took a couple minutes of convincing but Roseanne had finally said yes, somewhere deep down she knew that the girl was kind of right. You do only live once so why not do something crazy, it's not like Roseanne has anything to lose. She'd already lost it.

  
Which is how they got here, pulling their disguises off and burning the evidence.

  
“Honestly have no clue but you know, two's a company so…” Lisa trailed off and ripped Roseanne away from the memory.

  
The last bits of the plastic melted and Lisa turned her attention to the van. “Now we need to set fire to this.”

  
She opened the door of the truck and gave the heavy duffel bags to Roseanne to hold. At the very end was a box of gasoline, Lisa brought it out and gave Roseanne a wicked smile.

  
“I advise you to take several steps back.” She said to which Roseanne obeyed.

  
Then Lisa poured the whole box of gasoline all over the van and made a small trail to the front of it. Roseanne watched Lisa disappear in the front of the van and the vehicle went up into a violent vigorous flame. The blonde haired ran up to her with a maniacal laugh.

  
“That was so fucking awesome!” She exclaimed and Roseanne nodded dumbly. Lisa then let out a gasp. “Okay, we need to change our clothes, quick open the red duffel.”

  
Roseanne threw the bags on the floor and unzipped the red one, it opened to reveal a bunch of clothes. She pulled out random pieces and tore her own clothes off, she put on a random brown jacket. Lisa grabbed their old stuff and threw it in the fire.

  
“Evidence is officially gone.” Roseanne said. “So what now?”

  
“Now we run.”

  
Lisa grabbed her hand and the bags, they both laughed as they ran out the abandoned parking lot. They ended up at the high street when they slowed down to a casual pace, Roseanne couldn't stop laughing. Although nothing was funny about robbing a store, it was still the most fun she's had in years. She didn't want this to end, even though the two of them knew they were going to get caught soon. But Roseanne was fine with that, surprisingly.

  
“Where are we going now?” She asked after they walked for a few more minutes.

  
“To a hotel. I'm tired.” The blonde haired spoke, with a stretch of her limbs and a small yawn. She pulled out a phone from the coat, then snorted. “No password. What an idiot.”

  
“You stole that?” Roseanne asked, it was a stupid question though. Of course, Lisa stole it.

  
“Yup and everything we’re both wearing.” Lisa said as she tapped away on the phone. “I was at a Laundromat last night - did you know they still have those - and some chick was getting a car ticket. So while she was distracted, I stole her dry clothes and got the fuck out of there before she could notice.”

  
“Wow…”

  
Then Lisa abruptly stopped, she turned to Roseanne with that wide boxy smile again. She wrapped her arm around the other’s shoulder and squeezed it tight. “Uber will be here in ten minutes.”

  
Roseanne nodded and stared at her, eyes blinking rapidly. Who exactly was this girl in front of her?

  
“Why’re you staring at me like that?” Lisa leaned away and rose an eyebrow. Something she did a lot.

  
“I - you’re a real criminal aren’t you?” Roseanne blurted out. Another stupid question. Of course she was.

  
“As opposed to a fake one?” Lisa replied with a small smirk, it aggravated Roseanne.

  
“Forget I said that.” She grumbled and looked around the empty street.

  
“I like to think I'm an opportunist rather than a criminal. I see a chance and I take it, no matter the consequences.” Lisa said anyway, a car pulled up to them and she let out a little “ah!” then rushed towards him with Roseanne in tow.

  
The driver's window rolled down and a middle-aged man popped his head out. “Angelica?”

  
“Yep, that's me!” Lisa said and slid into the back seat.

  
Roseanne sat beside her and cast a questioning look over to her, which Lisa ignored. None of them talked throughout the whole duration of the drive, Lisa hummed along to the song that played on the radio and Roseanne kept her attention outside. They were in an area that she's never seen before, everything was huge.

  
“Where are we,” She whispered to the other.

  
“Richmond.” Was the response she got.

  
Before Roseanne could ask another question, the driver pulled up in front of a tall white building. Guards in all black stood outside the two double doors and watched as Lisa stepped out. Roseanne followed suit, thanking the driver who had already sped off.

  
“What the hell is going on, _Angelica_?” Roseanne pulled her arm and forced the other to look at her.

  
Lisa let out a laugh and continued walking, Roseanne ran after her but stopped when she made eye contact with one of the guards by the hotel.

  
“Listen, _Nicole_ , we're staying here for about two days only.” Lisa said, as the guards open the doors for them. Her eyes wide, telling Roseanne to play along.

  
“What? You told me it'll be at least a week!” She complained, forcing a small frown on her face as they walked to the reception. The room was a large rectangular room, cream walls and a warm brown and red carpet covered a majority of the dark mahogany wooden floor.

  
The receptionist, who was playing with one of her braids, looked up at the two of them and fixed a wide, clearly fake smile onto her thick lips.

  
“Hello, welcome to Belmont Hotel. How may I help you?” She said and Roseanne looked down at her name tag. Diane.

  
Lisa did all the talking. “Hello to you too. We booked a reservation here.”

  
“Okay, can I get your name?” Diane asked as she typed away on the computer.

  
“Angelica DuMontford and Nicole Anthony.” Lisa responded, and it all made sense. It was probably the woman's own reservation, the one Lisa stole from. Nicole was probably who the real Angelica was sharing the room with.

  
“Oh, Miss DuMontford!” The receptionist's whole demeanour changed, back straightened and eyes glimmered in an emotion Roseanne couldn't decipher. Although Roseanne was never good distinguishing emotions anyway. “Here are your keys, room 450, floor 11. Enjoy your stay.”

  
After that, the two hurried over to the golden elevators. The door opened and they stepped inside, Roseanne pressed the button to their floor and leaned against the mirror.

  
“Wow, didn't think the chick was that loaded.” Lisa muttered as she clicked through the woman's phone.

  
“Angelica must be scouring the entire world for her things, she might've frozen her card by now.” Roseanne said. “Or is probably about to do it anytime today.”

  
Lisa nodded. “Which is why we should go to a bank and take out all the money she has.”

  
“How're we going to do that? We don't have her pin.” Roseanne furrowed her eyebrows when the blonde smirked.

  
“She's kinda stupid. All her passwords are in her notes, they're not even locked. Her PayPal, bank pin code - even her Uber information.” Lisa turned the phone to show Roseanne. And indeed, all of the woman's information was on that note.

  
“Today's our lucky isn't it.” Lisa elbowed Roseanne, who shook her head.

  
“For now,” She said as the lift doors opened to their floor. “We're going to be caught eventually.”

  
“Well yeah, that's inevitable.” Lisa agreed, they walked down the hallway side by side. “But hey, we'll be dead before they can even arrest us.”

  
They finally stopped in front room 450, Lisa opened it and Roseanne let out a loud gasp.

  
“Holy shit.” She breathed out and took in the large space in front of her.

  
It was a large space, oak wood floor and large windows filled every wall. Roseanne staggered inside with her mouth agape, there was a desk at the entrance with an iMac resting on it. Her feet pressed along the fluffy heather grey carpet and jumped onto the brown couch.

  
“Honestly wasn't expecting this either.” Lisa said and ran to the king-sized bed. She belly flopped on it and let out an array of giggles. “Oh my gosh the bed is so soft, come!”

  
Roseanne got up and ran over to where Lisa was, the latter rolled over and allowed Roseanne to belly flop on the bed too. She was attacked by the soft duvets and fluffy pillows, her body sunk deep into the bed and she didn't want to leave.

  
“Wow, this is paradise.” Roseanne breathed out, ecstasy ran deep in her body.

  
“It sure is.” Lisa turned to her, boxy smile and all. Her eyes shimmered as she crawled closer to Roseanne. “Huge fancy hotel, bags filled with money and a pretty girl by my side. What more can I ask for?”

  
_Pretty_. Roseanne's cheeks warmed up, she cleared her throat and turned to the side. The clouds moved as slow as they could, merging into each other. The sky was turning grey, it was going to rain.

  
“They're going to find us today aren't they?” Roseanne asked, voice small as she stared out the large windows.

  
Lisa moved closer to her, arms wrapped around Roseanne’s waist and brought her close to the other's chest.

  
“Probably.” Lisa replied, her breath fanned around Roseanne’s neck as she sighed. “Maybe in the next hour or so - maybe never.”

  
“Do you want them too?” Roseanne turned around to face the other, who squinted her eyes.

  
“Want is a difficult thing, isn't it? I could want so many things that may never actually come true. ” Lisa replied then she looked at Roseanne, a look on her face that was indecipherable. “Did you know I wanted to join the Circus?”

  
Roseanne let out a laugh. “No way!”

  
“Yeah, I wanted to be an aerialist. My parents were all for it until one of the performers at Cirque Du Soleil fell and plummeted to their death, they shut down that dream real quick.” As Lisa spoke, her eyes went glassy. Almost as if she was remembering something she wasn't sure she wanted to.

  
“Do you still want to join the Circus?”

  
There was a long pause, the smirk had slipped off and Lisa ripped herself away. Shit, maybe Roseanne shouldn't have asked. Maybe there was more to the story than what she was told.

  
Before she could apologise, Lisa turned back to her with the duffel bag filled with money.

  
“You know what I've always wanted to do?” She unzipped the bag and held on to the two ends.

  
“What…?” Roseanne sat up and looked at her questioningly.

  
A smirk. Lisa dumped all of the money on the bed, notes fell all around Roseanne - on her face and body, everywhere. Lisa jumped on top of her, straddling her hips.

  
“I've always wanted to have sex on a bed full of money.” She whispered, her face so close to Roseanne’s that if she tilted her head, they would be kissing right now.

  
“What makes you think I want to have sex with you. Or that I even like girls?” Roseanne whispered back, hands making their way to Lisa's broad shoulders.

  
“Yolo?” Lisa shrugged with a wide grin.

  
Roseanne felt her eyebrows furrow as her lips turn up in confusion. “What?”

  
There was a small huff. Lisa pressed her face into Roseanne’s neck and placed small pecks all over the area. Roseanne let out a small sigh as the pecks made their way up to her cheek then disappeared. When she opened her eyes, brown mischievous orbs stared back at her.

  
“You wanna?”

  
She didn't even have to think about her answer. “Fuck yes.”

  
Then those plump lips captured her in a hard and intense kiss, her hands grabbed Lisa's hips as they tore each other's clothes off. Naked and bare, with fifty-pound notes scattered all around them.

  
Roseanne had sex, consensual sex. For the first and maybe last time. It was the best experience in the world, nothing could ever top this.

  
Despite the inevitable, that was bound to happen at any moment, they took their time with each other, explored and mapped out every part of their body. The bliss carried on even after they'd both climaxed and fell onto the bed full of money.

  
Sweaty, breathless and totally blissed out.

  
Although that didn't last long, sometime after that Roseanne had dozed off. A few hours later she woke up to the sounds of sirens, she sat up immediately and looked all around her. The room was dark and the only source of light was from the moon shining behind the window. She got up and looked down, an oversized t-shirt covered her body and a pair of shorts. Lisa must've dressed her.

  
She walked over to the window and rubbed the sleep out her eyes as she looked down at the street. Police cars filled the entrance of the hotel and cops entered in heaps, it was then she started to panic.

  
“Lisa!” She shouted, voice wavering as she ran back into the room.

  
“I know, I know.” The blonde haired rushed inside and closed the bathroom door behind her. She gave Roseanne a look before she took the other's hands.

  
“Wait. What are you doing?” Roseanne asked as they ran through the doorway. “They're going to catch us!”

  
“Remember what I said. Not alive.”

  
They ran up the stairs until they reached the roof, the cold night air slapped Roseanne right in the face and she took a step back. Lisa turned to her with a very serious look on her face.

  
“Do you want this?” She asked.

  
Roseanne could hear heavy steps running up the stairs behind her.

  
“Want what?” She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

  
“You know what I'm planning to do right?” Lisa asked. Roseanne did, she had a feeling from when they'd first entered this place. “But are you sure you wanna do this too?”

  
The footsteps were getting louder, she could even hear the gruff voices of the cops as they neared the roof.

  
Roseanne thought about it. For the longest time, she'd thought about it - even almost did it. But now it felt real, it was real and it was happening. She couldn't think of a reason not to do it, it was always going to come to this anyways.

  
“I want too.” She said at last.

  
They both smiled and ran to the edge, just as the police entered the roof.

  
“Freeze!” One said and even pointed their gun towards the two but Roseanne wasn't scared. Not anymore.

  
“Hey.” Lisa shouted, she grabbed Roseanne’s hands. “Did you have fun?”

  
“Yeah.” Roseanne nodded, their smiles got wider. It was just the two of them in her eyes, the police who were nearing them were nowhere to be seen. They had faded away.

  
Nothing felt more right than this moment. Roseanne let out a laugh, it's ironic how alive she felt.

  
They shared one more look, one more smile.

  
And then they fell. 

**Author's Note:**

> List of International Suicide Hotlines  
> Argentina: +5402234930430
> 
> Australia: 131114
> 
> Austria: 017133374
> 
> Belgium: 106
> 
> Bosnia & Herzegovina: 080 05 03 05
> 
> Botswana: 3911270
> 
> Brazil: 188 for the CVV National Association
> 
> Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal)
> 
> Croatia: 014833888
> 
> Denmark: +4570201201
> 
> Egypt: 7621602
> 
> Estonia: 3726558088; in Russian 3726555688
> 
> Finland: 010 195 202
> 
> France: 0145394000
> 
> Germany: 08001810771
> 
> Holland: 09000767
> 
> Hong Kong: +852 2382 0000
> 
> Hungary: 116123
> 
> India: 8888817666
> 
> Ireland: +4408457909090
> 
> Italy: 800860022
> 
> Japan: +810352869090
> 
> Mexico: 5255102550
> 
> New Zealand: 0800543354
> 
> Norway: +4781533300
> 
> Philippines: 028969191
> 
> Poland: 5270000
> 
> Portugal: 21 854 07 40/8 . 96 898 21 50
> 
> Russia: 0078202577577
> 
> Spain: 914590050
> 
> South Africa: 0514445691
> 
> Sweden: 46317112400
> 
> Switzerland: 143
> 
> United Kingdom: 08457909090
> 
> USA: 18002738255
> 
> Veterans' Crisis Line: 1 800 273 8255/ text 838255
> 
> remember you are never alone.


End file.
